Brilliant Disguise
by Iofanfic
Summary: Hollywood. La tierra de los sueños y la fantasía. Del lujo, la fama y el dinero. El lugar donde las personalidades se aniquilan, las almas se venden y los sentimientos se desvanecen entre focos y envidias. Ella una guionista, Él el nuevo chico de moda..
1. Sandra

_**Sandra**_

¿Cómo se describe una a si misma? Hay tantas opciones... Puedo empezar con la opción matemática, ya sabéis, todo números. Tengo 30 años, mido 1,75 y unos 60 kilos de peso más o menos. Gasto una 95 de sujetador y un 40 de número de zapatos. Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de más de 140, hablo cuatro idiomas como dios manda y alguno más que pillo por los pelos. Tengo una casa de casi 5000 metros cuadrados de terreno en Los Ángeles, un coche que alcanza los 330 kilómetros por hora y aproximadamente unos 28 millones de dólares en el banco. Pero todo eso no dice nada de mí. Al menos nada importante, son solo números al fin y al cabo.

Alguien me dijo una vez que los colores de los que te rodeas pueden decir mucho de tu personalidad. Intentémoslo. Tengo el pelo claro, normalmente rubio color miel, pero el abanico va desde el rubio semi platino hasta el castaño claro según me da. Ojos verdes, también varían de gama cromática por la luz o cuando lloro como a todo hijo de vecino. Mi color favorito es el rojo y no soporto el color rosa, es superior a mis fuerzas, supongo que es porque es la primera característica femenina que la sociedad nos impone. O igual simplemente es porque es horrendo y ya está. Adoro los colores vibrantes y no los pasteles, los pasteles son como las medias tintas, no van conmigo. Me visto mucho de negro, me parece elegante y que contrasta mucho con mi piel blanca (otro color), en esto podría haber seis mil motivos ocultos pero os dejo a vosotros adivinar eso. Nunca me pinto las uñas, no las llevo largas y uso poco maquillaje, igual es que eso de superponer tonos no es mi fuerte. En mi casa predominan los colores blancos y azules, me gusta pensar que es por mi herencia mediterránea. Tengo tres tarjetas de crédito doradas, pero eso claramente es puro materialismo. Detesto las Red Carpets y el resplandor blanco de los flashes de las cámaras de fotos. Me encanta el cielo naranja en Formosa Beach al atardecer, intento escaparme a menudo para verlo, nunca es el mismo tono dos días seguidos. Mi coche es también negro, pero es que no hay color más bonito para los coches que el negro, esto no es más que lógica pura y aplastante. Tengo un portátil plateado y nunca, nunca cambio la configuración de colores predeterminada de Windows. ¿En serio alguien se cree que este sistema sirve?

Probemos otras cosas. No puedo elegir una canción, libro o película favorita, es imposible y soy una firme defensora de la opinión de que si puedes hacerlo, si puedes elegir, es porque no has visto, escuchado o leído lo suficiente. Sufriendo mucho podría hacer una lista de diez de cada cosa, pero tardaríamos siglos. Así que si esperabais ayuda por ese lado olvidarlo inmediatamente. No soy fiel a los perfumes, por qué alguien querría oler siempre a lo mismo es algo que me supera mentalmente, es como, no sé, tan rígido, definitivo e inmovilista. Defiendo la imbecilidad de todas las corrientes y actividades derivadas de todos los pensamientos orientalistas. ¿De verdad he de creerme que si pongo mi sofá haciendo el pino, me ira mal en el trabajo? ¿O que la postura de la rana filosofa me ayudara a respirar mejor? ¿Que alguien por imposición de manos va a equilibrar mi cuerpo y mi mente y seré mucho más feliz? ¿Que alguien abra mis chacras le dará un nuevo sentido a mi vida? ¿Alguien ha oído alguna vez a un oriental, no diré japonés o chino por no herir susceptibilidades, que no sonara como si se acabara de fumar un campo de marihuana? ¿Be water my friend? ¿Por qué agua y no tinto de Rioja? Sera que soy una cínica, pero lo único que me causan todas esas modas o tendencias es risa.

Evidentemente no creo en dios, vamos que digo yo que a estas alturas debería resultar evidente. Creo en la gente. Tengo fe en las personas, pienso que no hace falta la existencia de un ser superior para entender que ayudar a una anciana a cruzar la calle está bien y robar un banco está mal. Claro que esto conlleva que el castigo o la penitencia por los pecados recibidos u originados sea más dura que rezar cuatro padrenuestros. Que no toda la gente es buena. Aun así creo en las personas y en el sentido común aunque este último no ande muy de moda últimamente. Pero es que yo adoro casi todo lo retro. Con la iglesia no voy ni a empezar, no acabaríamos nunca.

En fin, que podríamos estar así todo el día, os podría contar veinte mil tonterías más o gastar mil adjetivos que me definieran como individuo, al final daría lo mismo. Nada importa. Porque la peor manera de conocer a alguien, es escuchar lo que esa persona dice de sí misma. Su visión nunca es objetiva por mucho que lo intente y quiera ser honesta. Siempre mezclamos lo que somos con lo que nos gustaría ser. Son los demás los que te hacen y te ayudan a definirte como persona. Tu solo, aislado, no eres nadie. Es la interacción con la gente que te rodea la que te da la oportunidad de ser fuerte ante las adversidades, o de ser débil y fallar. Te hace amigable o arisco, hablador o callado, extrovertido o tímido. Puedes ser confiado o escéptico, gracioso, humilde o estirado y centenares de cosas más. O nada de eso. O todo a la vez. Pero solo entre cuatro paredes, ¿qué vas a ser tu más que una silla o una mesa...? Así que aquí dejo los jueguecitos y sarcasmos varios, simplemente me limitare a narrar mi historia y que cada cual decida lo que soy y/o quien soy por sí mismo y por su cuenta y riesgo.

Supongo que todo lo relevante empieza a partir de los dieciséis años, que fue cuando un día en el colegio nos hicieron unos tests educacionales que venían a ser un test de inteligencia como se conocen comúnmente. A partir de los resultados toda mi vida cambió en dos segundos, tenia profesores, psicólogos, mis padres, todo el mundo decidiendo que era lo mejor para mí sin ni siquiera preguntarme. Acabé adelantando un curso ese año, matriculada en dos idiomas, tomando clases de matemáticas avanzadas y estudiando música porque al parecer la música y las matemáticas son las áreas donde mejor se mide la 'genialidad'. Ah y apuntada a un club de ajedrez, que por cierto me aburre soberanamente, pero forma esquemas mentales importantísimos o eso parece.

Al año siguiente empecé a estudiar medicina, mi padre siempre había soñado ser médico y por culpa de la afiliación política familiar en tiempos de la dictadura española no le dejaron estudiar. A mí lo mismo me daba. Más que nada porque mi pasión siempre ha sido escribir, pero no puedes decir que quieres ser escritora teniendo las posibilidades mentales teóricas como para ser astronauta. La psicopedagoga aun se está riendo de mí. Así que me deje llevar, como buena hija, estudiante y adolescente reprimida que era. Eso sí, yo seguí con mis escritos y mis relatos y mis tonterías en el poco tiempo libre que todo lo demás me dejaba. ¿Vida social? Cero. No es que tuviera muchas amigas antes, solo me quedo una después de pegar el cambio. Eso de ser alta, rubia y tener tetas está muy muy mal visto. Y por los chicos digamos que era al contrario, estaba muy muy bien visto, lo cual era totalmente indiferente para mí en aquel momento. ¿Os acordáis de cómo eran los chicos a los dieciocho en el primer año de facultad? Pues eso.

Hasta que llego él. Y mira que me jode tener que reconocer o aceptar que tuvo que aparecer en mi vida para que me espabilara. Alto, moreno, guapo, mayor, arquitecto, si es que como no me iba a enamorar, estuve perdida desde el principio. Fue el único que se molestó en preguntarme que quería hacer con mi vida. Y al único que le interesó algo más que mi coeficiente intelectual o mi talla de sujetador, eso son números decía... ¿os suena? Fue el principio del fin, deje el ajedrez y las matemáticas con casi una guerra civil en casa, seguí con la carrera y los idiomas. La música más o menos. Conseguí que un amigo de Jorge me dejara hacer prácticas (más bien estar por allí) en el periódico en el que trabajaba. Esa siempre era la mejor parte del día.

La hecatombe llegó un par de meses después de cumplir los 18. A Jorge le ofrecieron trabajo en un estudio de arquitectos en Londres, no podía rechazarlo, era una oportunidad increíble para él y tenía que aceptar. Se fue y ahí me quede yo, a merced de mi familia y con mi cómplice a 1000 kms de distancia. Seguíamos juntos, o eso decíamos, porque podría haberse ido a la Luna y para mi habría estado igual de lejos. O eso creía yo. Porque solo unos meses después lo destinaron a Los Ángeles para formar parte del equipo encargado de construir la nueva Facultad de Ciencias Naturales. Duración estimada del proyecto: dos años. A los dieciocho, dos años son una vida entera. Inaceptable. Se me planteó el primer gran dilema de mi vida. Quedarme con la familia y aguantar como pudiera o marcharme al país de las 'oportunidades' con mi alma gemela. Hoy me da vergüenza que ni siquiera lo dudara ni por un segundo. Así aterricé en LA, con mis escritos, mis libros de medicina y el poco dinero que mi madre me pudo dar a escondidas. Ella siempre fue una romántica. Atrás deje un supuesto destino funesto y la promesa de mi padre de que nunca volvería a pisar su casa. A día de hoy sigo sin haber vuelto ni siquiera a la puerta. Supongo que en el fondo nos parecemos, su orgullo seguiría sin dejarme pasar, el mío ni tan solo pedírselo.

Nunca volvimos de allí. Yo continúe mi carrera en UCLA, porque ya que estaba a la mitad no iba dejarla, o eso me decía a mí misma. Creo que en el fondo lo hice porque era el único nexo, aunque débil e ilusorio, que me quedaba con mi padre. Pero estaba en LA, que vale, no es el paraíso editorial como puede ser NY, pero tenían el cine. ¿Te imaginas poder combinar mis dos grandes pasiones? Cine y literatura, desde luego si se trataba de eso, estaba en el mejor sitio del mundo. Como si fuera tan fácil. Envié artículos y relatos a todos sitios, allí donde había algo libre o sin haberlo, mandaba mis paquetes. Aun no estábamos digitalmente tan asentados como ahora. Cuando iba a entrevistas, me ofrecían más veces trabajo delante que detrás de las cámaras, ni se molestaban en leer lo que les llevaba. Llegué hasta a mandar mis paginas firmadas con nombre de hombre, un par de veces me llamaron pero Jorge no quiso seguirme el juego. Además de otras muchas cosas el chico tenía que ser honesto, por favor. Al final llegó el rayo de luz en forma de Marta Kauffman, ella me llamo para hacerme una entrevista para su grupo de guionistas jóvenes en la que luego sería la comedia del momento. Le gusté, pero mi aprobación estaba pendiente de su socio y coguionista David Crane, que era el que me tenía que dar el visto bueno. Y allí que me presenté yo batiendo pestañas y con un escote hasta el ombligo según mi opinión, solamente pronunciado para los estandars americanos, dispuesta a jurarle amor eterno si hacía falta. Claro que no sabía que David era gay. Todavía me lo recuerdan. Ahí empezó mi carrera profesional como guionista que se alarga hasta hoy.

Para los que no sois del mundillo, hablo de Friends. A veces me explico como si todo el mundo supiera de qué hablo. Es un problema cuando tu mente va y viene a velocidad de vértigo. No me da tiempo a hablar o escribir en este caso a la vez que pienso y la mitad de las veces me dejo a la gente por el camino y me toca volver a empezar. Gajes del oficio. En los ocho años que trabaje en la serie aprendí todo lo posible y más. Y no solo de cine, o de tele, o de escribir o como lo queráis llamar. Fue una experiencia personal a todos los niveles. Aún hoy, recuerdo momentos de mi vida en aquella época usando como patrón cronológico sus temporadas. Me compré mi primer coche a mitad de la segunda, terminé la facultad dos semanas después de la season finale de la segunda, Jorge me pidió que me casara con él en la tercera. Las siguientes ya no fueron todas tan buenas.

Me enseñaron a trabajar en equipo, algo totalmente ajeno para mí en ese momento. Aprendí a delegar y a aceptar que a veces hay gente que puede hacer las cosas mejor que tú. Descubrí que como guionista argumental era bastante normalita, pero que a exabruptos creativos concretos me ganaban pocos. Conocí el mundillo de cerca, tanto delante como detrás de las cámaras y aprendí a distinguir de quien, y de quien no, podías fiarte. Experimenté en carne propia o a través de la ajena la envidia y el compañerismo, el éxito y el no cumplir las expectativas, la genialidad espontánea y el trabajo metódico, como sacar lo mejor de ti y disimular lo malo y doscientas mil cosas más. No es que ese trabajo cambiara mi vida, es que me dio una entera.

A partir de ahí todo vino rodado, me especialicé en corrección y ampliación de guiones. Que viene a significar que alguien hace el trabajo duro de desarrollo y yo le daba los matices que lo hacían brillar, lo adecuaba a lo que quería el director y además intentaba adaptarlo sobre todo al personaje pero también al actor en cuestión. Eso es importantísimo, necesitas tener al actor contento y satisfecho, hace el trabajo mil veces más fácil y no acarrea problema con sus egos. Vale, aceptamos pulpo, acarrea MENOS problemas con sus egos de los normales. Llegaron más series y más encargos, hubo momentos en los que llegué a trabajar en cuatro o cinco series a la vez. Gracias a dios apenas necesito dormir. Aquellos años fueron agotadores, satisfactorios sí, pero vividos a un ritmo que hoy no podría mantener. Y con ello llegó también el dinero, de prácticamente no cobrar y ser una más de un grupo de casi 30 personas, a ir escalando en estatus y en sueldo. Para que os hagáis una idea, lo normal en un guionista medio de una serie buena, se puede cobrar unos 90000 dólares por capitulo. A partir de ahí, se tiene en cuenta la cantidad, la calidad y te evalúan de forma que solo conocen ellos. El tercer año ya cobraba unos 200000 dólares por episodio. Las últimas temporadas de Friends a 450000 capitulo.

Nos mudamos del diminuto apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, que por cierto es horrible, a una casita de dos plantas en Redondo Beach, delante de la playa. No era el mediterráneo, pero ayudaba. Jorge siguió trabajando en LA, era una época de expansión para la ciudad así que nunca tuvo problemas de trabajo. Y no, no me casé con él. Nuestra relación fue madurando y afianzándose, pero yo siempre bromeaba y le decía que nunca le haría un hombre honrado, que viviríamos en pecado hasta que le encontrara otra cosa por la que pudiera ser castigado y así ir al infierno los dos juntos. Lo que no sabía era que el castigo también iba a ser para mí. En el verano de mis 22 primaveras, estando de vacaciones en Barcelona como todos los años, tuvimos un accidente de coche en la autopista. Perdí el bazo, me rompí tres costillas y tuve un traumatismo craneal fuerte que me tuvo en el hospital dos semanas. Eso físicamente. Emocionalmente lo perdí todo. Jorge se lo llevo con él a la tumba.

Es irónico cuando pienso en cómo me disgustan esas mujeres que centran toda su vida en sus parejas. Como me enerva que dejen amigos de lado, sus ambiciones personales, el resto de su vida social. Pasan de ser personas a ser apéndices, aunque sea voluntariamente. Peor cuando es voluntariamente. Y digo que es irónico, porque a pesar detestar esa actitud, el resultado final para mí fue el mismo. Dejé a mi familia en otro país para estar con él y a mis amigos. Por mi cantidad de trabajo todo el tiempo que me quedaba libre era para los dos, apenas tenía vida social fuera del estudio. Cuando murió, no es que me quedara sin él. Es que de repente me quede sin nada. Bueno, no exactamente, pero casi. Trabajo. En el siguiente año y medio, es lo único que recuerdo. Trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo. Empecé a aceptar guiones cinematográficos, adaptaciones literarias, escribí hasta letras de canciones, todas horriblemente deprimentes y oscuras. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba como aletargada y perdida. Hasta que descubrí mi otro don. El que es socialmente alabado y respetado. Aunque en mi caso nadie sepa que lo tengo más que los interesados.

Cuando estaba terminando la carrera, se me planteó el problema de la especialización. Evidentemente mi trabajo y carrera profesional no iba dirigida a la medicina, ya que en ese momento estaba definitivamente asentada en la escritura. De niña me encantaba destrozar y arrancar la cabeza a las muñecas. No es que tuviera muchas, a los seis años dejaron de comprármelas y me traían libros o juegos de mesa con los que me divertía más. Aun así, todo lo que caía en mis manos, incluso los playmobil de mi hermano, acababa semi mutilado y transformado. Hice un par de asignaturas orientadas a la cirugía, pero al final decidí terminar escogiendo psicología porque pensé que me seria de más utilidad para mi futuro. Como si hubiera que pensar mucho para saber que necesitas ser psicólogo, mejor aún si es infantil, si tratas con actores y directores que se creen la segunda venida de Cristo a la tierra. Al final resultó que me interesó más de lo que creía, y continuamente, incluso después de terminar, tenia algún libro por casa sobre distintas corrientes de pensamiento o patrones de conducta y ese tipo de cosas. No me miréis así. Leo de todo, y cuando digo todo es realmente todo. Si hasta me he leído la Biblia entera cosa que muchos de esos creyentes o integristas católicos que hay por estos lares no ha hecho nunca.

Después de lo de Jorge, Marta, que vino a ser prácticamente la única a la que se lo conté, no hacía más que insistirme en que recibiera algún tipo de ayuda. Jodidos americanos y su amor a la terapia, lo llevan en la sangre. Yo me negué al principio. No me imaginaba yendo a esas reuniones de grupos, en plan, buenos días me llamo Sandra y tengo un trauma. Porque lo tenía. Pero no podía regodearme en ello porque ni siquiera era de los gordos, un simple Síndrome de Estrés Postraumático por el accidente y tal, que aún así me permitía seguir con mi pseudo-vida tranquilamente. Tardé cinco meses en atreverme a coger otra vez mi coche. No mantenía contacto alguno con nadie después del trabajo. Cuando una mañana vi que me había tomado en 12 días todas las pastillas para dormir o para espabilarme de mi receta mensual, ya no pude aplazarlo más. Tenía un problema. Cedí y fui al sitio que mi jefa me había recomendado. Me conocía bien. Nada de psiquiatras engolados ni charlas de grupo. Era un centro de ayuda en una de las zonas más abandonadas de la ciudad, en Inglewood. Llegue allí y a los diez minutos estaba delante de un grupo de adolescentes que habían sufrido todo tipo de abusos y con la tarea de darles una charla. ¿Pero yo no venía a que me ayudaran?

"Un día con ellos y te darás cuenta de que lo que es haber vivido un infierno", me dijeron. "Nos hacen falta profesores, médicos, psicólogos y todo lo que entre por esa puerta." Añadieron. "Ni siquiera tienes que hablar, solo escucha lo que tienen que contarte, es lo único que quieren". Me convencieron. Y así mi mente dejo de ocuparse sólo de mi trauma para centrarse también en los de los demás. No fue tan simple claro. Pero fue eso en esencia al fin y al cabo.

Y encima se me daba bien. Unos decían que era por mi voz, que gracias a pasar tanto tiempo rodeada de actores había aprendido a modular y adecuar a las conversaciones. Otras porque transmitía un cierto aura de tranquilidad (¿?). Y seguramente acertaban los que dijeron que era por mis ojos, que reflejaban complicidad con el dolor que sentían esas chicas. No creo ni que fuera comparable, muchas habían sido maltratadas física, mental y/o sexualmente, a veces más de una vez, a veces durante años. Otras eran hijas de adictos que habían sido rescatadas de la inanición por los servicios sociales. Os podría contar cosas que no os creeríais. En comparación, perder a tu pareja casi parecía una suerte. Sólo que para cada uno, sus problemas son los más gordos y son el peso que lleva en la espalda. Así que si, el dolor estaba ahí, justo o injusto, pero estaba ahí. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó de ser el tema incómodo del que nadie quiere hablar, el tabú, el hecho merecedor de toda la lástima posible, para ser un nexo de unión con algo y con alguien. Adoro a esas chicas y estoy tan orgullosa de mi progreso con ellas como de la mejor línea que haya escrito nunca. Y he escrito unas cuantas buenas.

El siguiente paso, fue más o menos lógico. Llevarse el trabajo a casa. Supongo que era lo normal. Cuando aprendes a hablar, ya no paras en toda la vida. Cuando aprendí a escuchar y a fijarme en los problemas de los demás, ya no pude dejar de hacerlo. Así mi 'terapia' pasó a formar parte también de mi otro trabajo. Y será que no había material, madre de dios. Directores deprimidos, actores adictos a toda clase de sustancias, guionistas con el nivel de stress por las nubes, actrices adictas a toda clase de sustancias...En serio, si hicieran pasar el control anti doping en la industria del cine, os juro que se extinguiría. Y así casi sin darme cuenta acabé siendo como la Oprah (o el diario de Patricia para mis compatriotas) del star system. Siempre como en la sombra, discretamente oculta. Como esos secretos que se intuyen pero no se comentan. Al no tener un perfil público, porque nunca, nunca firme un guion que revisara como mío al no parecerme ético, y conocer de sobra el mundillo era la solución perfecta para muchas de las llamadas celebrities. No os molestéis en pedir nombres. Discreción es mi segundo nombre.

Nunca les he cobrado por ello, yo y mi ética. Me parecería obsceno cobrarles por algo que me ayuda a mi tanto como a ellos. Además de que sería complicado de explicar. Pero después de un tiempo decidí abrir una cuenta corriente en plan ONG donde dejan algunos depósitos anónimos y que al final de año su contenido prácticamente integro se transfiere al centro de ayuda. Es una doble satisfacción personal.

Así levanté la cabeza. Lo que me ayudó también a nivel profesional claro. Los apellidos de los productores o directores que me llamaban eran cada vez más conocidos, me gané a pulso una cierta fama en la industria. Siempre entregaba a tiempo, siempre lo que se esperaba y no ponía pegas si había que echar más horas para redondear el trabajo. También aumentó la leyenda negra, cuando te sientes más fuerte en tu posición puedes permitirte el lujo de tener diferencias de opiniones o incluso palabras mayores con algún que otro estúpido/a. Y en esta ciudad la concentración per cápita de estúpidos es brutal. Cuanto más importantes más estúpidos también. Ley de Murphy supongo. Se dice de todo, que soy metódica e inquebrantable. Fría. Mal genio, eso en parte es cierto aunque yo prefiero decir que soy una mujer con carácter. No se dan cuenta de que cuando trabajo soy como un espejo, doy lo mismo que veo. Si hay buen ambiente y la gente merece la pena, soy la primera en participar e implicarme más. Cuando es todo lo contrario hago mi trabajo, me pagan y me voy. A secas. Pero ver eso implicaría pensar y de eso no hay mucho por aquí. Tampoco ayuda el efecto colateral derivado de mis 'charlas' privadas. No hay una solo foto mía por internet o la prensa que lo demuestre, pero si un día te ven hablando con un actor, a la semana siguiente con el otro, y la otra con tal director renombrado o la estrella del equipo de beisbol local (si alguien leyendo esto entiende ese juego, ofrezco mi paga de la semana que viene por una explicación detallada) pues no ayuda mucho a mejorar tu imagen, más bien todo lo contrario. Y todos sabemos que es lo que se piensan que hago con ellos ¿no? Sobre todo si ninguno puede o quiere explicar el motivo real de esos encuentros. Y aquí si no se desmienten las cosas es como un aceptamiento tácito del hecho en cuestión. Me pregunto si también piensan lo mismo cuando me ven con actrices o gente del sexo femenino… Resumiendo, soy un hacha en mi trabajo a la vez que un ogro y una zorra. ¿No está mal ehhh?

¿Y el resto de mi vida? Tengo mis amigos claro, y esa no es una palabra que diga así como si nada. De los tremendos puedo contar cuatro o cinco. De esos que les puedes pedir hasta su sangre que no preguntaran nada más que cuanta quieres y a qué hora. Me dan estabilidad y les di hace mucho tiempo el derecho a darme todos los palos del mundo. Dos de ellos son especiales os contaré por que después y lo entenderéis. Ahí esta Marta también, aunque ella no solo es amiga, fue mi 'descubridora', mi jefa y ha sido mi madre en este país, a ella se lo permito todo. Últimamente no nos vemos tanto porque nuestra colaboración profesional terminó y porque desde que la hicieron abuela, separarla de sus nietos es como intentar llevarla al dentista. Y ella debe ser la única mujer en LA que no lleva carillas de porcelana en los dientes. Finalmente y no por ello menos importante sino todo lo contrario esta Lu. Pero Lu se merece un capítulo aparte para ella sola, así que me limitaré a dedicarle una frase de una película, que no es mía, y que me parece de lo mas cursi para decirle al sexo opuesto, pero que es perfecta para mi amiga: Lu, tú me completas :)

Luego están los otros amigos, y son grandes también, solo que diferentes. No os equivoquéis, los conocidos son conocidos, si a estos los llamo amigos es también por algo. Tenemos a Aaron Sorkin, que es un genio de las palabras, de mayor quiero ser como él. Trabajamos codo a codo durante cuatro años en The West Wing, y fue uno de mis primeros 'pacientes'. No, no revelo nada, sus adicciones fueron del dominio público en su momento. Kevin y Anne del centro de ayuda, a los que les debo tanto tanto que no puedo ni cuantificarlo. Se dedican a acoger chicos del centro cuando tienen problemas legales o cuando alguna presencia de su pasado los amenaza, hasta que pueden valerse por sí mismos. Me meto con ellos y les digo que van a ser los abuelos con más nietos de este país porque en los seis años que los conozco les he conocido al menos 15 'hijos'. Los chicos de Friends claro, unos más que otros, pero fueron muchos años peleando con ellos cada viernes. También les debo casi todo lo que se sobre dirigir actores. Lauren Graham que es la mujer más divertida que he conocido nunca, y que hacía que el trabajo con ella y con el equipo fuera un placer. Antonio, oh dios Antonio, porque la tierra tira y era el único español en la industria cuando llegue. Yo le enseñé a hacer arroz y él a bailar sevillanas. ¡Que viva la integración! Ah y sigue siendo el único español que vale la pena aquí. Ni Pe's ni Pataky's ni adyacentes... Hugh Laurie, porque si yo soy la ironía y el sarcasmo hecho palabra, él es lo mismo pero en imágenes. Porque tuve que pelearme con la mitad de la cadena para que no pusieran un galán en su papel, por su flema y humor británico y por todas las noches que se deja caer por mi casa autoinvitandose a cenar porque echa de menos a su mujer que vive en Londres, y no le apetece estar solo. Y ya está. Ni más ni menos. Os diré que no es fácil para mí lo de los amigos, más que nada porque llevo mucho bagaje a cuestas. Los hombres me odian porque a pesar de mi reputación no me acuesto con ellos y las mujeres me odian aun más, por razones obvias y porque sus maridos quieren acostarse conmigo. Tranquilos que es una hipérbole. Espero.

El amor. Este es el punto más complicado. Incluso para contarlo. He tenido dos relaciones serias desde entonces. Ellos son mis otros dos amigos. Los que faltaban arriba. Son dos hombres extraordinarios a los que de ninguna manera podía dejar desaparecer de mi vida. No ha sido fácil, pero al final siguen estando conmigo, de otra manera sí, pero de ahí no se van a mover. El primero fue Keanu. Y no podía haber sido otro. Dicen que el amor une mucho. Yo digo que la muerte también. Ke (pronunciado ki en castellano) también merece mención aparte. Porque a día de hoy sigue siendo mi roca y mi talón de Aquiles todo a la vez. Porque se merece más que dos líneas mal enlazadas. Porque si Jorge se llevó esa parte de mi vida con él, Ke me la devolvió.

Le siguió Matthew. Curioso que trabajáramos juntos ocho años y nunca pasara nada, y fueron horas y horas. Noches enteras en el estudio porque su personaje era el más complicado de todos, miles de chistes, de frases. Litros de café y cerveza, como cincuenta novias suyas sin exagerar, una adicción a las pastillas y al alcohol que casi le cuesta la vida y mil cosas más. Lo cierto es que en aquella época suficiente tenía yo con revisar su personaje y mantenerlo sereno para fijarme en nada más. Él siempre dice que aquella fue su mejor y su peor época a la vez. Y de repente, casi tres años después de terminar la serie, de haberse recuperado de todos sus problemas, pasó. Hay que ver lo que puede la sugestión mental. Fue ponernos a trabajar juntos otra vez, que su personaje casualmente fuera un guionista que se enamoraba de la actriz a la que le escribía un show y antes de darnos cuenta estábamos viviendo juntos. Matt es la persona más dulce que conozco, es un verdadero encanto de hombre. Y el más gracioso, deberíais pasar media hora con él para poder entenderlo. Es obvio. El me devolvió la risa. Yo a él, su autoestima. Luego le rompí el corazón. No fue apropósito. Pero lo hice y parte del mío se congeló en el proceso. Aprendí con Matt que me duele mucho más hacer daño que que me lo hagan. Igual es que por todo lo que he vivido encajo mejor los golpes que los reparto.

De eso hace ya un tiempo, no he vuelto a tener una relación seria, bueno ni seria ni de ningún tipo desde entonces. Para desespero y agonía de Lu que no me deja tranquila. Ella dice que tengo miedo de que vuelvan a herirme, yo asiento y sigo a lo mío. Pero lo cierto es que lo que me asusta es todo lo contrario, que me haya acostumbrado y a que si no hay una módica cantidad de dolor envuelta en el asunto, no me interese. Eso no puede ser sano. Me pregunto si existe algo así como una adicción al sufrimiento. Una patología incluso, si existe la tanorexia tiene que haber nombre para esto. Quizás por eso, hace unos meses decidí mandar a paseo mi conciencia un rato y tuve un affaire. Para que nos entendamos. No ligo en bares. Nunca tengo escarceos con nadie del trabajo por motivos obvios. Jamás he tenido una aventura de una noche, ni me he puesto borracha y he aparecido en la cama de alguien. Por primera vez en años, me cogí quince días completos de vacaciones y decidí no pasarlos sola. Las compartí con un amigo-conocido que había demostrado alguna vez que estaba interesado. No me arrepiento, ahora sé que tampoco esa dinámica me interesa. Y eso que el sexo fue lo suficientemente bueno como para resultar tentador.

Pero he cumplido treinta que deben ser como los cuarenta para los hombres. No es que me hayan venido de repente todas las dudas existenciales habidas y por haber. Simplemente me interesa más probarme a mí misma. Marcarme nuevas metas, salir de mi zona de seguridad. Por eso he decidido terminar de una vez un guion que empecé nada más llegar a LA, que he revisado mil veces y cambiado con el paso de los años según mi experiencia me iba dictando. Ha sido como una especie de diario, pero no en plan empalagoso ¿eh? Cada vez que lo leo, recuerdo exactamente porque puse esa frase o porque cambie unos años después la otra. Es mi trabajo más personal, no es autobiográfico porque la historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero soy yo de alguna forma. En esas estoy. Ya he decidido que voy a dirigirla yo, otra prueba más si, pero es que nadie va a entender el sentido y la historia mejor que yo. No voy a perder el tiempo explicándoselo a alguien para que luego me decepcione el resultado. Evidentemente también la produciré porque conozco demasiado bien a los productores y los estudios como para saber que líneas argumentales quieren, a quienes las dirigen y qué tipo de películas no les interesan. No importa. No la hago por ellos, ni por dinero, ni por fama ni gloria. La hago por mí.

Se llamará Brilliant Disguise o Disfraz Perfecto en castizo común. Porque si hablamos de disfraces tanto propios como ajenos, sin duda soy una experta.


	2. Lu

_**Lucia**_

Aunque por Lucia no la reconozco, es como si me hablaran de otra persona. Es Lu. Lu porque si alguien la llama Lucy muerde, literalmente. Lu porque su nombre completo no saben pronunciarlo aquí, Lu porque es diminutivo y pega con su estatura, Lu porque es mas fácil de gritar en plena disputa. Lu porque solo ella puede hacer que medio nombre sea más importante que uno compuesto. Lu para compensar que todo lo demás en ella es grande.. Solo puede y podía ser Lu.

La conocí hace siete años en Londres, y como casi siempre pasan estas cosas, por pura casualidad. Yo estaba trabajando en ese momento con Stephen Daldry en la adaptación del guión de Las Horas. Como buen inglés que es, lleva un hooligan en su interior y una noche para relajarnos supuestamente, fuimos a ver un partido de la copa inglesa, jugaban el Arsenal y el Liverpool. Por supuesto, insistió en conocer a los jugadores e insistió también en tomarnos algo después con ellos. Había dos españoles, Cesc y Xabi. Lu iba del brazo de este último. ¿Sabéis eso que dicen de las primeras impresiones? Cuando la vi entrar, me quedé impresionada. Era como, no se, como una muñeca de esas de porcelana fina. Toda piel blanca, unos ojos que le comían media cara de un azul tan intenso que asustaba incluso. Pelo oscuro ligeramente ondulado y boquita de pitiminí. Postura apocada que le hacía parecer más menuda de lo que era y mirada curiosa intentando asimilar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Pensé que era una de esas mujeres, bueno más que mujer, chica, porque era jovencísima, que viven a la sombra de... De esas que son tímidas y sólo hablan si se les pregunta, de esas que sólo viven y respiran cuando están al lado de alguien. Sí, de esas que no me gustan nada. De las que no opinan por no molestar. De esas que no sabes ni su nombre porque nadie se molesta en decírtelo. De esas que desvían la atención de si mismas a los demás. Eso pensé cuando la vi. Hasta que abrió la boca.

Madre del amor hermoso. Lo que puede llegar a salir de esa boca. Recuerdo que le pregunté si quería tomarse algo y charlar conmigo un rato porque no hablaba muy bien inglés y la notaba un poco cohibida. Yo para mi, que esa noche estaba constipada o algo, porque ahora lo pienso y digo ¿apocada, cohibida, tímida? es que esa no es Lu. O igual era yo que llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. Era época relativamente reciente post Jorge. Tuvo que ser eso, porque de normal juzgo mejor a las personas. Le conté que estaba en Londres por trabajo, que era lo que estaba haciendo y le señalé a Stephen. Ella asintió, se quedó mirándolo un segundo, se volvió hacia mi y dijo textualmente " Debe de tener un pene enorme porque si no no lo entiendo". La mitad de la bebida me salió por la nariz. Ahí me conquistó. En mi defensa diré que ella tampoco acertó con su primer juicio sobre mi.

Nos vimos un par de veces más mientras estuve en Britannia, no fueron más porque ella y Xabi vivían en Liverpool, pero aún así hablábamos por teléfono casi todos los días. Yo me reía sin parar, intentaba explicarle algunas cosas sobre las costumbres anglosajonas y ella siempre acababa jurando en arameo y maldiciendo a los ingleses. Pero yo tenía que volver a LA y ella empezó su segundo año en la universidad así que ya no teníamos tanto tiempo libre. Seguimos en contacto si, pero no era lo mismo. Yo la llamaba cuando veía alguna noticia relevante sobre el Liverpool o Xabi, o bien cuando habían pasado un par de semanas sin oírla, ella cuando tenia algún problema o quería comentar algo de sus clases. Estudiaba periodismo y una guionista correctora a veces le venia de perlas. Y así paso el tiempo. Hasta que la estupidez masculina hizo acto de presencia.

Porque si, las mujeres estamos locas. Unas más que otras. Pero es que los hombres son estúpidos. Xabi la dejó. A día de hoy no puedo mas que alegrarme y se que ella también estaría de acuerdo conmigo si le preguntáramos. Pero cuando pasó, cuando pasó, fue duro y feo. De repente se encontró con el corazón roto, el orgullo tocado, la carrera por terminar y un padre insistiéndole en que volviera a casa porque sola no podía hacer nada. Los hombres son estúpidos y cuando se hacen padres ademas se quedan ciegos. Si algo hizo que Lu y yo conectáramos al principio, al menos por mi parte, es que en cierta manera me recordaba a mi cuando llegue a LA. Tenia cierta empatía con ella, la miraba en plan, se un poquito de lo que te esta pasando. Había dejado su casa, aunque no con el mismo tipo de oposición que yo, para estar con su pareja. Aterrizó en un país nuevo, sin amigos y sin terminar los estudios, intentando no perderse en el camino o en la sombra de su pareja. Cuando él la descartó como quien cambia de marca de leche, para quedarse con una mujer de las que nombraba arriba... El verla desorientada y dolida, sin saber que dirección tomar y peleando por hacerse otra vida, nos unió definitivamente.

La recogí en el aeropuerto, venia para pasar unos días conmigo y aclararse un poco las ideas. De eso hace cinco años. Lo cierto es que no estaba preparada para lo que se me venia encima. En una semana, en siete puñeteros días sabia más de mis manías que yo. Y eso que yo creía que no tenia. Tuve que admitir que era un desastre. Nunca escribo con el ordenador, me pone de los nervios ver el cursor parpadeando en una hoja en blanco, me bloqueo. Por esa razón tengo libretas y bolis por toda la casa. Hasta en el baño. Siempre escribo por las noches cuando estoy completamente sola, cuando se termina el día, como si se tratara de una adicción o un placer oculto. Cuando me acostaba Lu se levantaba, recogía todas las hojas desperdigadas y las ponía en orden encima de mi mesa. Como sabia el orden es algo que se me escapa. Lo siguiente fue pasar mis notas a ordenador y archivar todos mis escritos, por serie, temas y días. Me ponía alarmas en el móvil para recordarme cuando tenia que comer. Hizo que me instalaran unas persianas de esas con mando, para poder estar en total oscuridad en mi habitación a cualquier hora del día. Despidió a mi jardinero, que al parecer era un obseso sexual que se pasaba el día mirándonos por los cristales. Si hasta se desviaba las llamadas de mi casa a su móvil en las horas en las que dormía o trabajaba. Y yo sin decir nada, porque pensaba que toda esa actividad le venia por lo otro, y no eran cosas graves que me alteraran y a ella le iba muy bien. Ilusa.

En resumen, que decidió quedarse conmigo en LA, no por ella eh, solo porque yo lo necesitaba. (Sonrisa). Se matriculó en la universidad y terminó la carrera, además de coger algunos créditos de más con asignaturas como relaciones publicas y marketing, fotografía cinematográfica, gestión de recursos y no se cuantas cosas más. Ese primer año vivimos juntas en mi casa, teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es, no es que invadiera mi espacio vital. Aunque lo hacia claro. Faltaría más. Le/Se habilitó una parte del segundo piso donde pusimos su despacho, una habitación con baño y un saloncito pequeño. Como una suite, pero en mi casa. A mitad de año empece a pagarle, no queráis saber las broncas y las historias que salieron de ahí. Porque la niña no es cabezota y yo tampoco. Se compró una vespa pese a todas mis protestas sobre el tráfico en esta ciudad. Claro que viendo como conduce, la amenaza seria mayor si fuera sobre cuatro ruedas. No deja que nadie la toque, y pienso totalmente en serio que hay algún simbolismo oculto en el tema. Pero no pregunto. Respeto los limites de su privacidad. Cosa que podría hacer ella de vez en cuando, si, se lo agradecería eternamente. O cinco minutos.

Cuando tuvo suficiente dinero para la entrada, se compro un apartamento en la ciudad. Aunque sigue pasando más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya. Gradualmente fue implicándose más en mi trabajo. Me ayuda con el proceso de documentación, transcribe mis correcciones, organiza mis citas y envíos, se entera de todos los trabajos que cree que me puedan interesar, esta al día en el mundillo, ah y acepta todas las invitaciones a fiestas y eventos a los que yo no voy en representación mía. Creo que esa parte es la que más le gusta. En definitiva, somos un equipo. Aunque si soy sincera, creo que la necesito yo más de lo que ella me ha necesitado nunca. Y para todo lo mosca cojonera que es en otras cosas, es increíblemente correcta con mi otra ocupación. No pregunta. Me lleva o me recoge alguna vez si lo necesito. Si suena el móvil que tengo para emergencias, no importa lo que esté haciendo, lo trae al segundo y sale de la habitación. Es tremendamente perceptiva, sabe donde puede meter la mano y donde o cuando batirse en retirada.

Claro que trabajar para mi o conmigo, como prefiero considerarlo yo, también tiene sus desventajas. Gracias a dios, ella no es pasto de las insidiosas insinuaciones que siempre me acompañan. Pero un poco si. Y eso que es súper discreta con sus historias, nunca la veo con sus ligues ni yo, y jamás ha traído un hombre a dormir a mi casa. Pero no es ahí hacia donde tiran, la atacan por el flanco derecho. Dime con quien vas... Dicen que es manipuladora y fría como yo. Que no dejamos títere con cabeza. Hasta nos han puesto un apodo, "the Spanish influenza", el cual por cierto le encanta. Dice que ella es Fiebre y yo Congestión, lo cual me toca las narices, aprovechando el símil y la cobertura.

Ahora mismo esta como loca con la película. Casi esta mas emocionada que yo. No para de buscar y supervisar detalles, cada día me trae como veinte cosas sobre las que hay que decidir algo y tengo la casa llena de carpetas, listas y fotos. Es una locura. Si hasta ha cogido un curso de encuadre y posición para ayudarme con las cámaras. Ya he dado por perdida esa batalla, si Lu quiere hacerlo no hay dios que se lo quite de la cabeza. Así que aquí estamos las dos, preparadas (creo) y dispuestas para otro reto que se nos pone por delante. Podéis y debéis echaos a temblar.

¿Que que no os cuento? Todo un mundo. Podría pasarme días contandoos cosas o anécdotas. Que es adicta a la coca-cola. Que me machaca por fumar y aún así me compra tabaco cuando me hace falta. Que duerme diez horas al día. Diez. Sin exagerar. Yo le digo que hiberna como los osos, y aún así le sobra tiempo al día. No se como lo hace. Que le sigue doliendo Xabi. Aceptar que un hombre te diga que no eres buena para él es difícil. Si encima le quieres es devastador. Que admiro que no se viniera abajo en eso. Que es lo suficientemente valiente como para lanzarse de cabeza al amor en cuanto se le presenta la mínima oportunidad. O lo que se supone que es amor. O lo que sea. En cinco años he oído hablar de unos 20 amores de su vida. Pero a mi no me engaña. No he conocido a ninguno. Se que tiene sus cosas por ahí, cuando pasamos cuatro meses en Londres con los Tudor, vamos, que apuesto las dos piernas a que el pobrecito Henry casi muere deshidratado. A veces intenta convencerme, y me dice que cambie de series o de pelis según el protagonista, según ella en Los Soprano son todos feos, tendría que trabajar en Smalville. Sin comentarios. El ultimo fue Jim Sturgess, pero al pobre lo ventiló rápido en cuanto se empezó a poner serio/tonto. Esta hecha una castigadora.

Que canta muy bien, aunque a veces es difícil decirlo con las voces que pega. Lo suyo con las Supremes no tiene nombre. Es como si le diera un ataque de locura transitoria. Para verlo. Debería filmarlo algún día hora que lo pienso. Que nos apoyamos mutuamente la una en la otra. Que fue un bálsamo para mi cuando Keanu se marchó. Que le cuesta mucho callarse cuando oye algún comentario despectivo de mi, pero lo hace a pesar de todo porque yo se lo pedí. Que nació con unos tacones pegados a la planta de los pies y que su mejor amigo es Christian Louboutin. Que hace que ponerse ganchos o cintas en el pelo sea todo un arte. Que tiene el tipo de carisma que hace que cuando entra en una habitación se note. Cambia hasta el aire, la de niñas y no tan nilñas de por aquí que matarían por eso. Que cuando me bloqueo me saca de fiesta para airear neuronas. Que cuando me ve con alguna foto de Jorge no me mira con pena. Que sabe cuando gritar y cuando callar. Que llora con las pelis de amor malas, pero malas, y hace que no ve cuando yo lloro en alguna. Que aguanta como una jabata todas mis ralladas mentales. Que con una mirada sabe de que humor estoy. Que me dejó esposada en la puerta de Matthew y tiró la llave al buzón para obligarme a decirle lo que sentía por él. Que cuando pone cara de angelito es capaz de conseguir lo que quiera de quien quiera. Que me compra ropa de colores que no me pondré nunca y me esconde la mía. Que le ha demostrado a su padre que no necesita a ningún hombre a su lado para salir adelante. Que está orgullosa de eso. Que el día que le dije que me iba de vacaciones con alguien me compró un set entero de ropa interior y un tubo de lubricante. Que si estoy de mal humor hace que se me pase un poco. Que si estoy triste me anima. Que cuando estoy contenta generalmente ella esta implicada. Que nunca ha intentado que yo pareciera menos nada que ella. Que es la única mujer que yo conozco que no sabe lo que es la envidia malsana. Que me sostiene cuando me la quiero mucho.

Pero no se lo digáis porque no habrá dios que la aguante después...


	3. Keanu

_**Keanu,**_

¿Habéis buscado alguna vez el significado de vuestro nombre? Es un poco egocéntrico, y también bastante ilusorio porque siempre ponen características generales con las que el 90% de la gente se identifica. Como en los horóscopos. No es que tu seas como tu signo, es que lees los atributos de tres más y seguro que también concuerdan contigo. Por ejemplo, las Lucias son alegres, sensibles y leales. Las Sandras curiosas, seguras de si mismas y creativas. Aquí se me desmonta todo lo que he dicho antes :) Keanu significa Brisa fresca sobre las colinas. Así, sin mas vergüenza. Una vez le pregunté a su madre si sufrió depresión post-parto para salir con semejante nombre. Pero no, al parecer fue cosa del padre.

Lo vi un par de veces cuando rodábamos Friends, intentamos hacer un cameo con él, como con tantos actores que salían en un episodio suelto en la serie. Pero al final no pudo ser, una vez tuvo problemas de agenda y se pospuso. La segunda vez fue cuando su pareja perdió a la hija de ambos en el octavo mes de embarazo y hubo que suspenderlo todo. Luego la cosa ya no prosperó. La siguiente vez que lo vi, ya había perdido a Jenny en el accidente de coche. Fue en el rodaje de The Replacements, no se como tradujeron el titulo al español. Un día que tenga tiempo hablaremos largo y tendido sobre la traducción de los títulos de las películas y el doblaje. Bueno, pues ahí estaba yo, porque andaba ultimando unas correcciones para el personaje de Gene Hackman en The Mexican, que iba a rodarse unos meses después. Otro día que también tenga tiempo hablaremos de Julia Roberts que iba a ser co-protagonista con él. Más concretamente de cuanto la odio o de lo repelente que Pitt aún no lo había confirmado. En fin, que allí estaba Ke casi todo el día vestido de jugador de fútbol americano, para deleite de todo el staff femenino que babeaba por sus mallas.

Hablamos un par de veces, se acordaba de mi de cuando lo de Friends cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Como también ver lo destrozado que estaba. Cuando había más gente y tal lo veías medio normal. Era divertido y muy honesto, en seguida te dabas cuenta de que era una persona especial o diferente si preferís ese termino. No le encontrabas doblez. Como había conseguido mantenerse así en ese punto, después de todo lo que le había pasado me resultaba impresionante. En aquella época tomaba drogas. No es que estuviera colocado en plan bestia. Pero si notabas algún que otro tic y las pupilas disparadas. No es que eso me asustara. Había visto ya, como mil peor que él. Recuerdo que una noche después de acabar a las tantas, salí del set y él, que estaba allí, me invitó a tomar una hamburguesa o un sandwich o algo porque los dos estábamos desfallecidos. Se río de mi cuando vio todo lo que me comí. Charlamos un rato, nada transcendental o decisivo, simplemente compartimos una conversación mientras engullíamos todo lo que pillamos a mano.

Me hablaba un poco en plan paternalista. Tengo que decir que Ke me saca 16 años, que se dice pronto. En parte era normal que usara ese tono. Pero lo pasé bien, que era bastante más de lo que podía decir con muchos actores. Un par de años después coincidimos de nuevo mientras rodaba Noviembre Dulce. Otra vez estaba en una peli suya sin tener nada que ver con él. Charlize iba a rodar Hombres de Honor con De Niro y estuve allí unos días con ella, para ponerla al tanto de su personaje. Entonces si que hablamos, prácticamente cada día. Comimos pizza y chino esta vez. Y fue la primera vez que me habló de ella, y de su vida sin ella. De como hacer una película romántica donde la protagonista muere trágicamente, le pareció buena idea en un principio y de lo duro que le estaba resultando. Se te encogía el alma al oírlo. Aunque suene a cliché barato supongo que se puede decir que conectamos. No pasó nada, claro. Al menos no románticamente, yo estaba con Jorge y además muy bien. Una noche me preguntó si me veía o salía con alguien. Le hable de él y no volvió a salir el tema. Él siempre tan correcto. Aún así hubo algo, aunque no sabría explicar muy bien el que.

Después Jorge se fue y me quede sola. Ya sabéis como fue la cosa. Un año y pico de trabajo como descarga y del centro como ayuda. Cuando las cosas empezaron a mejorar, sentía que me seguía faltando algo. Que me faltaba una parte de mis emociones por liberar de alguna manera. Que necesitaba una conexión emocional más profunda que la que mantenía con mis amistades. Que no estaba avanzando en ese sentido. Pero es que no podía ni imaginarme, enamorándome de nuevo. Ni siquiera eso, no podía verme sintiendo de nuevo. Cortaba cualquier tipo de avance en esa dirección. Había hombres que me preguntaban y que incluso me pedían citas. Yo los rechazaba una y otra vez. A pesar de que todo el mundo me aconsejase lo contrario. Tienes que mundo sigue rodando, me decían. Sólo que yo me había quedado estancada y nadie parecía darse cuenta. Era como si tirasen de ti de cada brazo. Por un lado lo necesitaba. Por el otro lado era incapaz de hacer nada. Cuando menos te lo esperas. Aparte del titulo de su película con Diane Keaton y Jack Nicholson, fue una ironía con mayúsculas.

Porque desde luego no me lo esperaba y desde luego no lo vi venir. Por primera y única vez hasta el momento, trabajamos juntos. Y en cuanto me vio lo supo. Prácticamente no tuve ni que contárselo. Supongo que me lo leyó en la cara. Y a pesar de su tan cacareado y comentado 'romance' con Diane, con la que pasaba el tiempo era conmigo. Sin darme apenas cuenta, le acabé contando mi vida entera. Y él escuchaba y asentía y no me decía como todos los demás que todo iba a salir bien. Porque él había pasado por lo mismo hacía más tiempo y no estaba bien aún. Eso era lo que más animo me daba. Ver que no era la única que no lo llevaba bien. Que no era tan anormal sentirme como me sentía en ese momento. Entonces una noche, pasó lo que no tenia que pasar. Me besó.

Me hace gracia como las mujeres americanas o al menos la mayoría, mitifican el primer beso de una relación, o de una simple cita. Es el momento definitorio. Es cuando vas a saber si esa persona es el hombre de tu vida, mientras suena el concierto de dos violines en D menor de Bach en tus oídos. Cuando tu corazón se acelera y el cielo se adorna con los colores del arco iris. Cuando la tierra se mueve bajo tus pies y tu corazón se detiene esta vez, para luego volver a latir por siempre al mismo ritmo que el suyo. Por lo menos. Fue en verdad premonitorio para mi también. Ke me beso y yo tuve un ataque de ansiedad.

Me retraje inmediatamente. Intenté evitarlo. Alejarlo o esquivarlo como hacía con todos. No lo conseguí. Él no volvió a intentar ningún tipo de acercamiento físico, pero siguió estando ahí para lo demás. Sabia al igual que yo que no estaba preparada. Y a todo esto, los dos, haciendo como si nada cuando estábamos trabajando. Profesionales, distendidos, si hasta bromeábamos con los del equipo y todo. Ahí descubrí lo eficaz de los disfraces. Que puedes poner la cara de domingo cuando te estás rompiendo por dentro. Al menos nosotros podíamos. Luego dicen que es mal actor, no tienen ni idea. Claro que también influye el hecho de que la gente ve lo que quiere ver. Que si no les interesa el tema no prestan la más mínima atención a los pequeños detalles. Y aquí la gente está demasiado ocupada mirándose constantemente el ombligo como para ver más allá. Así aguantamos hasta el final del rodaje. La última tarde vino a despedirse. " Ven a verme. Cuando puedas, ven a verme. Te estaré esperando." Los dos sabíamos lo que ese cuando puedas significaba. Y lo que implicaría el vernos.

Volví a mi rutina normal. Intenté quitarle importancia al tema. Hacer como si no hubiera pasado. Pero ya nada era lo mismo. Se había abierto la caja de Pandora. Aguanté cuatro meses. Él estaba en Toronto preparando una versión teatral de El mercader de Venecia que al final no vio la luz. Cogí un avión y me planté en Canadá decidida a hacerle frente de una vez por todas a la situación. Pasé dos horas en el bar de su hotel, bebiendo whisky yo que apenas bebo más que vino, fumando que entonces aún se podía en los hoteles y llorando. Pensé en marcharme un millón de veces. Pedí perdón al cielo otro millón más. Tres whiskys después subí en los ascensores. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y al verme allí se quedó como en shock. Permanecimos mirándonos un rato en silencio. Midiéndonos. Al final se hizo a un lado y me dijo " Si entras, no te dejaré salir. Esta vez no hay vuelta atrás." Se giró y entró en el dormitorio dejándome a mi la decisión final. Me despedí mentalmente de Jorge, respiré hondo y entré cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Una de las decisiones más difíciles de mi vida y también de las mejores.

Eso lo digo ahora. Con toda la ventaja y perspectiva que otorga el tiempo. Entonces fue horrible. Sin exagerar. Ho-rri-ble. Era como estar en el purgatorio, al menos según la visión de la Divina Comedia. Tuvimos que sacarlo todo de dentro. El miedo, la ansiedad y la angustia, el dolor y sobretodo la culpa. No se si podéis entenderlo así sin más o es una de esas cosas que hay que experimentar de primera mano para comprenderlo. Porque lo peor de todo sin ninguna duda era la culpa. Sentirse culpable por estar vivo. Porque has perdido lo que era más importante para ti y además de forma aleatoria y caprichosa. Sentirse culpable por querer seguir adelante. Por que ellos no iban a tener esa oportunidad. Sentirse culpable por poder enamorarse de nuevo. Porque era como traicionarlos. Sentirse culpable por enamorarse. Porque por mucho que pensáramos que ellos lo habrian querido asi, te sientes culpable. Sentirse culpable porque a pesar de enamorarte no sientes lo mismo que antes porque es imposible poner todo el corazón en ello cuando has perdido un trozo. Porque ya no eres ni nunca serás el mismo. Sentirse culpable porque a pesar de saber que alguien menos dañado emocionalmente seria mejor para el otro, no puedes dejarlo marchar porque lo necesitas. Porque en el fondo todos somos egoístas en cierta medida. Sentirse culpable por compartirse físicamente con alguien. Sentirse culpable por no poder disfrutarlo. O por que si lo disfrutas, piensas que no deberías y aún es peor. Había tanta culpa y de tantas formas y clases distintas que era fácil perderse en ella. Había que pelear cada segundo para no dejar que nos aplastara.

El primer año fue el peor. Yo reduje mi carga de trabajo y Ke se cogió el año sabático por primera vez en siglos. Estrenamos mi nueva casa en LA, la que tengo ahora. Pensamos que empezar en un sitio sin recuerdos anteriores seria menos duro y difícil. Lo llevé alguna vez al centro conmigo para ver si le ayudaba como a mi, pero no funcionó. Para mi era una motivación para seguir adelante ver la fuerza de esos chicos. Para él era un recordatorio constante. Era comprensible. Yo perdí a mi pareja. Ke había sido abandonado por su padre de pequeño. Su mejor amigo murió con 24 años de sobredosis al principio de su carrera. Su hermana recayó de leucemia unos años más tarde. Y de colofón la niña y Jenny. Lo extraño no es que a veces tomara drogas o se pasara con la bebida. No, lo raro es que se levantara de la cama cada día. Ahora a veces le digo que si escribiera su vida como guión no me lo aceptaría nadie por exagerado. Él sonríe y me dice que seria la exageración mejor escrita de la historia. No es justo. Ya se que la vida no es justa. Que es vida y punto. Pero prometo que si el día que me muera resulta que si hay un dios le daré una paliza por lo que ha hecho con ese hombre. Os pongo de testigos a todos. Hubo muchas veces en las que creí que no lo conseguiríamos, que acabaríamos hundidos totalmente. O que saldríamos en las noticias. Porque lo que nos unía era lo mismo que nos destruía. Es muy difícil vivir con esa carga a todas horas. Pero lo conseguimos. Juntos. A día de hoy nos divertimos un montón haciendo cualquier tontería y a veces hasta nos sonreímos sin rastro de aquella amargura en los labios.

¿Que pasó después? Que la ironía seguía estando a la vuelta de la esquina. Superamos la culpa, el dolor, la depresión. Aprendimos a aceptar nuestras nuevas versiones de nosotros mismos. Las conversaciones ya no eran todas de lo mismo. Colocamos fotos nuestras al lado de las de ellos. El sexo dejó de ser un exorcismo o un mero acto de catarsis, si hasta conseguimos disfrutar de unas cuantas noches espectaculares. En definitiva, que no teníamos que estar luchando a cada segundo, sujetándonos el uno al otro. Por irracional que parezca, ese fue el principio del fin. A veces oigo esas historias de matrimonios que pierden un hijo y no son capaces de sobrellevarlo. Las estadísticas de divorcio en caso de tragedia son altisimas. Lo nuestro fue lo mismo pero al reves. Nos unió la fatalidad. La necesidad de ser un frente común. Cuando eso ya no fue necesario nos sentimos vacíos, sin meta. Porque ya la habíamos alcanzado. Es como el deportista que toda la vida se esfuerza para poder ganar una olimpiada. Después del oro no hay nada mas. Solo la vuelta de la victoria a la pista y luego a los vestuarios… Puñeteras metáforas existenciales.

No fue por no intentarlo. Por que los dos lo vimos venir. Pero nos resistíamos a aceptarlo. Porque era tan fácil estar juntos en ese punto. Tan cómodo. Tan natural. Y había amor, amor del bueno. Del de verdad. No hay ni ha habido nadie que me haya conocido tan bien como él. Ni siquiera Jorge. Porque a veces cuando te enamoras intentas dar una versión mejorada de ti misma. O una recortada. O una inventada. Pero nosotros no. Éramos totalmente transparentes el uno con el otro. Ya éramos lo suficientemente opacos con los demás. Eso tampoco ayudo. Porque si conoces tan bien a una persona, que sabes cada gesto, cada mirada y cada frase y porque lo hace o dice y de donde viene y para que. ¿Donde queda el misterio?¿Donde la capacidad de sorpresa?¿Lo inesperado? Si eso es lo mejor del amor o de mantener una relación. Las cosas nunca llegaron a ponerse feas del todo. Pero apareció la tensión y la frustración. Después llegaron las malas caras y los reproches. Ahí pusimos el pie en tierra. No podíamos perdernos el uno al otro del todo. No podíamos perder todo lo que teníamos por obcecarnos. En términos médicos fue como una amputación. Quitamos la parte que no servia para poder salvar el resto del cuerpo.

Fue duro, después de dos años juntos acostumbrarse a otra dinámica. Menos mal que Lu llegó entonces. Me ayudó de una forma increíble tener a alguien tan como es ella al lado. Porque la tentación estaba ahí. Esta vez nadie se había muerto. No es que no nos viéramos. No es que no nos habláramos. No es que no nos quisiéramos. No es que no hubiera ninguna posibilidad. Así es difícil marcar límites y mover pagina. Y a mi me daba tanto miedo cruzar alguna linea invisible y hacerle daño. Al final tuvo que ser él, de nuevo, el catalizador. Unos meses después llamo a mi puerta una noche. Con esa sonrisa suya y una botella de whisky de malta. Si, Ke siempre estará asociado al whisky aunque no sea escocés. "Vengo a despedirme" me dijo. Casi me da un infarto. "¿Despedirte de mi?" le pregunté, intentando no desmayarme, pensando que era una ruptura total. Levantó su mano libre y me acarició los labios con el pulgar. "Despedirme de todo lo que ya no debo sentir por ti... y de tu cama" contestó mirándome a los ojos, poniendo cara de niño bueno. Me reí. "No se si eso es una buena idea Ke. De hecho pienso que puede acabar siendo realmente mala". Susurré entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos que me tocaban. "Por eso traigo el whisky. Esta noche pensará el por los dos y mañana será la excusa" replicó, agitando la botella que sujetaba. Os he dicho que le quiero ¿verdad? Pasamos esa noche bebiendo y algo más. Volvimos, por unas horas, a abrirnos el pecho para compartirlo todo. Volcamos entre las sábanas el amor, el afecto, el deseo, la necesidad, la amistad, la lujuria, el cariño y la inmensa gratitud que sentíamos el uno por el otro y los emborrachamos también. A la mañana siguiente se levantó de mi cama y de esa parte de mi vida para no volver jamás.

Sorprendentemente todo fue mejor después, fue como la sutura definitiva. Aunque a Lu solo le interesaba la parte de implicaba mi ingreso en el club de 'me tiro a mi ex' aunque solo fuera por una noche. En fin. Luego fuimos quemando etapas. Tener nuevas parejas. Adecuar nuestra relación a esa situación. Porque yo entiendo que no es fácil asumir desde los que están fuera el vínculo que compartimos. No fue nada fácil. Algunos se quedaron en el camino por no estar dispuestos ni Ke ni yo a ceder. Romper con las nuevas parejas. Algún problema de trabajo. Alguna recaída suya en noches funestas. Porque cuando digo que lo superamos juntos no es que nos curáramos de golpe, solo que aprendimos a vivir con ello. Pero los altibajos siguen estando. Seguramente estarán siempre, pero al menos sabemos reconocer los síntomas e intentar aligerarlos. Siempre hay épocas mejores y otras peores. Pero las vamos sorteando como vienen. Al menos ya no dudamos de si lo haremos, ahora tenemos la certeza de que podemos.

Y poco más. Actualmente Ke esta intentando retomar una antigua relación. Sofia (Coppola) y él se conocieron antes del accidente. Salieron juntos hace muchos años, pero ambos eran muy jóvenes y la cosa no cuajó. Ahora están intentando que la secuela creo que es perfecta para él. Sabe quien era hace unos años y quien es ahora y sabe leerlo perfectamente. También influye que la conozco y que es de las pocas que ha sabido entender que no renunciaré a lo que tenemos él y yo y que eso,sin embargo, no representa ninguna amenaza para ella. Una directora extraordinaria por cierto, y lo se de primera mano porque hemos trabajado juntas. Además será mi guía en la sombra para mi película. No puedo pedir más.

Bueno sí, si he de ser sincera, si puedo pedir más. Es lo que tiene el carácter posesivo/obsesivo de las mujeres. Como cuando tienes un hombre que va detrás tuyo y lo sabes y no te gusta. Y le dices que lo sientes pero que no puede ser y le aseguras que serás su amiga de por vida. Y de repente te viene y te cuenta que sale con otra y te pillas el cabreo del siglo. Porque tu no lo quieres pero tampoco quieres que lo tenga nadie mas. Porque siempre sienta bien que alguien te considere fascinante. Y si de repente ya no eres la única… Me gusta pensar que estoy en el término medio. Me alegro muchísimo de que le vaya bien, porque nadie en este mundo se lo merece mas que él. Sólo pido que con ella beba Armagnac, ginebra o Dom Perignon incluso si le apetece.

Pero whisky no, el whisky es solo mío...


	4. Robert

_**Robert,**_

"Yo no usaría la palabra hermoso. No cuando tú estás aquí al lado para poderte comparar." Holy Fucking Christ. ¿Cómo alguien puede creerse que un tío diría algo así? Es de locos, porque encima ese alguien vienen a ser como 90 millones. Noventa millones de libros vendidos. De esto. La civilización se ha perdido. Y no hay salvación a la vista.

Son las tres de la mañana. Buena hora para una cerveza. Como si a estas alturas engañara a nadie. Para mi, siempre es buena hora para una cerveza. No puedo dormir. Llevo siglos tirado en el sofá leyendo el guión una y otra vez. Mañana es el Gran Día. Mañana pondremos imágenes al momento más leído de los dos últimos años. Edward (¡OH EDWARD!) y Bella por fin echaran un polvo. Ya iba siendo hora. Los dvd's del mundo entero están de huelga como protesta, porque se imaginan lo que les va a caer encima.

Encima he oído antes voces en el pasillo, fijo que Kellan y los otros están preparando algo. Me lo veo venir. Igual que Kris que lleva descojonándose de mi toda la semana. Mañana la veo echándose encima de las puñeteras plumas gritando algo como "Hazme tuya Edward" o parecido. Cuatro meses. Cuatro jodidos meses más y seré libre. Parece que no vaya a llegar nunca.

Oh Godddd. Mi reino por un cigarro. Pero hace un frío de cojones y tendría que salir al balcón. ¿Eso ha sido mi móvil? Me levanto para cogerlo de encima de la mesa. Mensaje. "Sexo seguro siempre, te mando vía UPS un bote de pegamento por si la rompes por la mitad". Tom. Quien sino. Y se ha levantado a las siete para mandármelo. En su puñetera vida se ha levantado a las siete. Soy toda una fuente de inspiración para mis amigos.

Dos meses. Dos meses más y estaré en casa para navidades. Aunque sólo nos den una semana esta vez y luego haya que volver para terminar la película. Antes tengo que convencer a Kristen porque ella quiere que las pasemos con su familia este año. Pero esta vez no cedo, en otras cosas me da lo mismo, pero necesito volver a casa cuanto antes. Allí al menos me siento persona y no como un muñeco de feria. Se supone que a estas alturas ya debería haberme acostumbrado, pues no, aún sigo repitiéndome que todo esto es bueno para mi y que es lo que quería. Digo yo que si fuera tan bueno, igual no tendría que recordármelo cada día. Vale, salgo al balcón con frío polar y todo. El cuerpo me pide humo.

No solo el tabaco me relaja, la vista desde aquí es impresionante. La ciudad de noche es como el gigante dormido. Buah estamos poéticos esta noche. Comparado con Londres, Vancouver más que dormida está catatónica. Si ya metemos a Los Angeles en la ecuación, muerta cerebral. Aún así me gusta Vancouver y su tranquilidad. Shit, me he dejado la cerveza dentro. Recojo también el teléfono. Otro mensaje en el móvil. Estamos revoltosos hoy. "Sexo marital. Mi madre estaría orgullosa de ti." Bobby. Por favoooooooor tú no Bobby, tú no, que eres mi única esperanza. Le contesto: Et tu, Brute?

Cojo la manta del sofá y vuelvo a salir a la terraza. Me siento en una de las sillas. Esta congelada. Mira, así la cerveza no se me calentará. El teléfono vibra en mis pantalones. Dios otro mensaje, voy a apagar el puñetero móvil. "Si quieres te mando uno de mis cigarrillos post-sex." Marcus. El puto amo si señor, la mejor idea de la noche. Filmar la escena todo fumado. Le respondo que lo prefiero pre-sexo. Solo falta Sam. Seguro que han quedado todos de acuerdo para joderme la marrana durante todo el día. Yo también lo haría si fuera al revés. Sin rencor.

Los echo de menos. Luego resulta que no podemos estar juntos todos más de veinte minutos sin matarnos. Más bien, sin que alguien quiera matar a Tom. Los amigos de aquí no es que sean malos. Pero no es lo mismo. ¿He dicho que también echo de menos la cerveza inglesa? La cerveza americana no tiene nombre y la de Canadá por no tener, no tiene ni color. Lo que daría por una pinta de verdad. Le pego un trago a la botella. Fucking Disgusting.

Por último Sam hace su entrada. "No puedo esperar a verte destrozar ese cabecero. Semental." Bien. La cerveza acaba de subir un punto en mi escala y los amigos bajar dos. Sonrío. Otra cosa más de la que echar la culpa al maravilloso mundo de Crepúsculo. Que tiempos aquellos cuando tenia vida. No debería quejarme tanto ahora soy rico y famoso. ¿Rico? Hmmm ¿Se puede enviar un tanque de cerveza inglesa en avión? ¿Cómo coño no se me había ocurrido antes?

Que cabrones. Se lo tienen que estar pasando en grande. Igual hasta están desayunando juntos. No se que habría sido de mi sin ellos durante estos dos años y medio. Me habría vuelto aún más subnormal de lo que soy. Son los únicos que no han cambiado. Lo poco que está igual que antes. Porque yo si he cambiado, no en lo importante creo, pero no soy el mismo por mucho que a veces lo niegue. Mi familia tampoco sabe que hacer conmigo. Aún siguen en shock. Kristen es distinta ahora también. Es el precio de la fama. Parece que hoy va a ser una de esas noches en las que todo lo veo negro. Pero pienso que me he ganado el derecho a ser un llorón malcriado de vez en cuando en mi 'intimidad'.

Se me esta congelando la nariz. Holy Shit. Menos mal que el puto maquillaje lo cubre todo. Porque entre la nariz roja, las ojeras y un corte que me he hecho afeitándome esta tarde, mañana lo tendría difícil para ser la criatura más bella jamás vista. Jodidas amas de casa cuarentonas y sus fantasías sexuales que luego pasan a libros. ¿Con tantas leyes estúpidas que tienen los americanos como se les pasó esa?

Yo solo quería hacer una película americana. ¿Era tanto pedir? Ya había trabajado en Alemania, España e Inglaterra. ¿Por que no probar allí? Solo quería saber si era tan distinto como todos decían. Que era otro mundo. Y va y resulta que por unas bragas de algodón blanco mira donde he acabado. Si, señoras y señores la culpa la tienen unas bragas. Ni para eso soy original. Se me quedó en la cabeza la escena de Kris en 'Into the wild'. No se porqué, porque normalmente no soy tan visual. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a los dos revolcándonos en la cama de Catherine con una cámara pegada al culo. Si no me gustaba el guión, ni la historia y encima no le vi las bragas ese día. Pero dije que sí. Alguien podría haberme avisado de que en ese momento vendía mi alma al diablo. Ja, soy el Fausto del siglo XXI sólo que yo no lo sabía cuando firmé.

¿Sabéis que reunieron 70000 firmas para que no hiciera la película? En cuanto me vieron la cara las fans, les dio un ataque de pánico colectivo. Peor fue el que me dio a mi cuando leí el libro. Era peor que el guión. Todas esas descripciones físicas. Parecía un jodido anuncio de Clavin Klein. No me extraña que se enfadaran. En mi mejor día doy el pego para anuncios de calcetines. Por los pies grandes. Lo mejor de todo es que un año después recogieron las mismas firmas para pedirme que no me cortara el pelo. Así de ridícula y absurda es mi vida ahora.

Pero soy hiper mega famoso que te mueres. Guau. Y las mujeres me acosan. Para esto necesito otro cigarro. Es tan surrealista. Parece que lleve el desodorante ese del anuncio. Es vergonzoso. No creáis que hablo de las niñas o de las adolescentes, no, esas son inofensivas. Las prefiero mil veces, nerviosas y gritando o llorando que a sus madres. Esas no quieren un autógrafo ni una foto, saben perfectamente lo que quieren. Y encima me lo dicen. Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no me malinterpreteis, no me importa que sean más o menos mayores. Me da igual. ¿Pero echarme los trastos delante de sus hijas?. Es obsceno. Material de primera para los chicos. No se les acaba la munición.

Sobretodo a Tom. Que ironía que él fuera el preferido por las fans antes de hacer el casting. La verdad es que nunca lo llamaron para probarlo. Cada vez que me ve, me hace una reverencia y me da las gracias. Capullo. Menos mal que ya no vivimos juntos si no lo acabaría tirando por la ventana. Bromas aparte, el es el que mas ha estado conmigo, como también es actor tiene una agenda más relajada que los demás. Si me oye raro al teléfono o lo que el piensa que es raro, a los dos días lo tengo llamando a la puerta. Nos vamos de fiesta, nos emborrachamos y hasta la próxima. Es mi alter ego. Para otros mi amante secreto. Adoro la prensa rosa. Brindo por ella.

A Marcus y Sam los veo menos, viajan constantemente por sus conciertos. Aún así, siempre que coincidimos, sea la ciudad que sea, no hay motivo que evite que nos veamos. Aunque es menos que antes, Sam tiene novia y ha de sacar tiempo. Marcus aparte de vivir en el país de las maravillas con Alicia, lleva todo el año trabajando horas y horas para sacar un disco en unos meses. Y yo no es que sea el más indicando para quejarme. En dos años y medio he pasado como 35 días en total en Londres.

Queda Bobby. El Sr. Long para los amigos. Que es más bueno que alto, y mide casi 1,90. Yo me consideraba tímido hasta que lo conocí. Hay que sacarle las palabras con sacacorchos y le cuesta un mundo hablar de si mismo. A Tom le vuelve loco. Supongo que tener una madre católica ultra-conservadora lo marca a uno de por vida. Somos su válvula de escape, nosotros y su música claro. A la Sra. Long no le gusta ni una cosa ni otra, la música porque es una perdida de tiempo y nosotros porque lo llevamos por la senda del pecado y la perversión. Perversión y Bobby. Como si eso fuera posible. Últimamente parece que las cosas se le han complicado más en casa. Va a grabar un disco y su madre está que se sube por las paredes. Le he dicho que cuando vuelva a Londres se venga conmigo a mi piso, a ver si el pobre hombre encuentra un poco de paz.

Aparte de ellos mi otro apoyo es mi familia. Tiene huevos que mi amigos sean la voz de la cordura, porque mi familia está en plena esquizofrenia paranoide. Victoria cree que la siguen a todos los lados y que sus amigos tratan de sacarle información de algún tipo para venderla. Lizzy esta súper susceptible porque piensa que todos los trabajos que le salen es porque es mi hermana y no lo lleva nada bien. Mi madre está fatal, se pasa el día llamándome a todas horas y leyendo todo lo que sale en internet sobre mi. Lo malo no es eso, es que va y se lo cree casi todo. Y mi padre, no hace más que enviarme correo con miles de impresos y de proyectos en los que invertir económicamente para que no malgaste mi dinero comprándome un barco o un avión. Es de locos. Pero si voy a tenérmelo que gastar todo en psiquiatras para ellos a este paso. Dammit.

Y luego está Kristen. Sin ella yo también estaría en la nómina de mi psiquiatra imaginario. Ahora entiendo porque los actores acaban juntos entre si. Todo lo que nos ha pasado es tan surrealista. No sabes hasta que punto hasta que lo vives. Es normal que acabes con alguien que lo sepa. Ella es mi bastión. La calma después de la tormenta. Así es como acabe viendo las famosas bragas blancas. Sólo que de cerca ni eran de algodón ni eran blancas. Pero son las que yo he elegido y de las que tengo concedido el derecho de usufructo. No me quejo.

Fuck me!. Son las cuatro y media, en dos horas vienen a recogerme y sigo sin tener sueño. No me queda tabaco y no siento los dedos de los que lo mejor será hacerle un visita a la dueña de las susodichas bragas, siempre puedo usar la carta de 'ensayar' para mañana.

Esta noche hasta puede colar, porque aunque no soy Edward, en este momento los dos tenemos la misma temperatura corporal.


End file.
